Shadow's Dawn Light
by Lullaby121
Summary: In order to save his own time, Noctis has decided to help a complete stranger. When they first meet, he cannot tell anything about her face and she will not tell him her name. When he wakes up on an unfamiliar beach, all of the pieces start to fall into place.
1. Chapter 1

_What was that?_ Footsteps echoed outside his room. They were soft like the person was wearing socks. Noctis opened his eyes. _Sometimes it sucks being such a light sleeper._ He looked around. His room was empty and dark. _Where's the moon? I can't see a damn thing. _He climbed to his feet. _At least I know this part of the castle like the back of my hand._ He slipped silently up to his door. His shoes sat by the nearby balcony. He didn't have a room with a balcony attached. Instead he went to the room down the hall. _There's no one here. I could swear that I heard someone though. What happened? Someone can't just disappear like that. Well, I can so why wouldn't someone else be able to? I've never met someone that can. That's an unsettling thought. Especially since I'm a prince and lots of people would pay good money for my…we're done with that._ Noctis shook his head. _Let's go outside and see what happened to the moon. There are storms but they usually can't block out the light. It wouldn't be completely dark if there was a storm. There would be lightning or, if it was winter, the lights reflecting off the snow. It's not winter though. _He quietly cracked open the door to the room with the balcony. It was empty as it usually was. _What's wrong? Why does this feel so off? What happened? _A slight breeze toyed with his already messy hair. _Where's the light? If the balcony is already open then where's the light?_ He walked cautiously onto the balcony. "What the?" he stared up at the sky. The moon didn't shine. He could see a black cloud of something rushing towards Lucis. _It's faster than a storm. It's too dark for smoke. What is it?_

A young woman appeared just below the balcony. She looked up at him and motioned for him to come down.

_What?_ Noctis stared at her. Her face was blurred out. He couldn't tell anything about it. Her silver armor had gold trimming and feathers hung from her left hip. He could feel her gaze and the impatience rolling off her in waves. She put her hand on her hip and glared at him. She beckoned him again. _I'm losing my mind._ Noctis hopped onto the edge of the balcony. He glanced down. _I can make that. It's not that far. _He dropped. His landing was smooth and graceful. Noctis rose to his feet and walked up to her.

"That," she pointed to the black cloud rushing towards them, "is the chaos." Her voice was cold and professional. "It has reached here because of the distortions earlier in the timeline. If those distortions are not fixed then this world will fall apart."

Noctis stared at the cloud. It was still in the distance but it was getting closer. He could see it billowing outward, "How long then?"

"You only have a few days. As the chaos advances people will change. The distortions have affected this time. People's memories will change and they will change," she explained, "They may no longer be who you remember them as. Don't trust anyone."

"Who else knows?"

"No one. Only you remember how things should be. That's why I need your help," she nodded to the cloud, "You can't fix it from here."

"How do I fix it then?" Noctis turned to face her.

"Going back in time," she said as though it were simple, "Keep in mind that if you agree to help me you might not come back to this time. While you are gone time will continue to pass here. They will die in this time. You may die in the past. Or you could die in the future. It all depends."

"If I agree to help you it will fix this time?" Noctis asked. He turned back to the black cloud on the horizon.

"Yes. You may not get to see it but it will fix this time," she stood next to him and followed his gaze.

"Then I'll help you," he nodded, turning to face her, "You have my assistance for as long as you need me."

"Thank you," she nodded in appreciation. Her face softened some.

"Who are you?" he asked. _I don't even know the name of the person I've agreed to help._

"You'll find out soon enough," she smiled.

He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Here," she handed him a stone with crystal interlaced within it.

"A rock?" he asked.

"Yes, it will keep you connected to the crystal within this time. You will need that power," her voice took on a tone of warning, "and you may need it more than I suspect you will."

He looked at her in surprise, "I'll need it?"

"Whatever happens, don't ever lose the rock," she waved her hand in front of them. "I will not be able to offer you much help. This is the best I can do for now," she turned to him. "Walk into it," she pointed to the portal she had opened in front of them.

"Okay?" Noctis cocked his head to the side. _I have completely lost it. If I die on the way to wherever I'm going I'm not going to be happy._

An explosion sounded nearby, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Go," she ordered.

"But," Noctis stared at the chaos unraveling before him.

"Now, if you fix the timeline then this will never happen," she glared at him. "I will do my best to protect those I can. The rest is up to you. If you can fix the timeline then this will never happen."

_But I can't leave my friends here._ Noctis stared at her.

"I can't hold the portal open forever," she snarled, "you told me you would help me for as long as I needed you. Go!"

He nodded and turned back to the portal. He took a deep breath.

The wall of the castle exploded beside him.

He ducked but was still knocked into the opposite wall from the force of the blast. He slid to the ground. _Ouch. That hurt._

"Noct!" Ignis called.

Noctis glared at him, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go help out front."

"But—"

"Now!" Noctis snapped.

Ignis glared at him, "Fine but if we live through this you better prepare for one hell of a lecture."

"Fine, just go." Noctis followed his friend with his gaze. _Sorry Ignis but the lecture's gonna have to wait._ Another explosion sent metal flying across the courtyard. _Dammit!_ Noctis covered his face with his arms. _I haven't even gone anywhere and I'm already all sorts of beat up._ The portal was shrinking. _Uh-oh._ He darted towards it. Noctis barely managed to make it through before it closed with a little help from an explosion that knocked him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Serah smiled. She opened her eyes and stretched, "Good morning world." With a light in her eyes she got up and quietly opened her bedroom. _I wonder if Lightning's already left. Maybe but I don't think so. She would have woken me up to make her breakfast._ She glanced at her sister's door. _It sounds like she's taking a shower. _She smiled and shook her head, "I'll make breakfast then." She slid down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What shall I make this morning? I know, I'll make Lightning's favorite. Pancakes and eggs," Serah nodded to herself. _Yep. Lightning'll be happy. _"Now I need milk and—oh let's just use the box stuff. It's not as good but it's faster." She grabbed the box out of the cabinet, "So I need milk and eggs." She made breakfast quickly and then went up to knock on her sister's door.

Lightning opened it just as she was about to knock. They both jumped.

"Oh, Lightning," Serah smiled, "I was just coming to tell you that breakfast was ready."

"Thanks," Lightning nodded, "What'd you make?"

"Pancakes and eggs," Serah said. She sighed as her older sister disappeared. _She never smiles. She's always so serious. I wish she'd be happier._ Her stomach growled insistently. "Alright, alright," Serah smiled. She laughed. _Now I'm talking to my stomach as though it were an insistent child._ She walked down the stairs and sat at the table. Lightning had already finished her breakfast and was cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, you working today?" Serah asked.

"In the afternoon and tonight," Lightning nodded.

"Oh, so not this morning," Serah nodded, "Well I usually walk on the beach in the mornings. Do you want to come with?"

"I think I'll stay here," Lightning shook her head, "Enjoy your walk though."

"Alright," Serah nodded. She finished her breakfast and walked out the door. The fresh sea breeze played with her hair gently and the air smelled like salt. She smiled, "This is home. I hope it stays like this forever." She wandered down the beach a while before she noticed a slight pink tinge to the water. _What the? Why is it like that? _Serah looked up. A good distance from her a young man with black hair was lying half in the water. Serah's eyes widened. She darted over to him. A cut on the side of his face was still bleeding heavily and smaller cuts on his arms had already scabbed over. He was pale with messy dark hair. _I think I'm gonna go get Lightning._ Serah nodded and turned back to her house. As she got closer her pace quickened until she was sprinting full speed.

Lightning looked up as Serah threw the door open, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure but you need to come look," Serah led the way back down the beach.

Lightning noticed him and jogged up to him. She crouched down and brushed his hair out of the cut, "He looks heavy. I'm not sure I can carry him back."

"Will he be okay?" Serah asked tensely.

Lightning looked him over, "I think so. He looks like he was caught in the edges of an explosion. That damage from that isn't enough to kill someone. This is the only bad wound on him from what I can tell," Lightning motioned to the one on the side of his face.

Serah nodded, "I could go ask Snow to help us carry him in."

Lightning hissed, "Fine."

Serah jogged away. _I know Lightning doesn't like him but that's okay. He's strong and like twice my size. He'll be able to carry him. _

"Hey, Serah," Snow grinned at her, "What's up?"

"Well it's kind of a long story but Lightning and I need your help with something," Serah said hesitantly.

"Alright," Snow nodded, "Lead the way."

Serah smiled, "Thanks Snow."

"No problem."

She led him down to the beach where Lightning waited. His eyes widened as he noticed the person she was leaning over.

Lightning gently pressed on the cuts on his arms to make sure there was nothing caught in them. _Well that's one good thing. He managed to get away with little shrapnel stuck in him. The question is where did he come from and why in the world was he caught in an explosion?_ She looked up as Serah and Snow approached.

"You want my help carrying him to your place?" Snow asked.

Lightning nodded, "Be careful. We don't know how hurt he actually is. All we know is he isn't dead yet and from what I can see he shouldn't die any time soon."

Snow nodded and gently lifted him off the ground.

Serah led the way back to their house while Lightning walked behind Snow. _How did he get here? People don't just wash up out of nowhere. He had to have come from somewhere but there hasn't been anything going on here for as long as I've been in the Corps. _Her eyes narrowed. _I'll just ask him when he wakes up._

Serah let down the pack part of one of the couches so it made a bed and then left to get a blanket.

Snow set him down, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask him," Lightning said, "Thank you for your help but you can go now." her tone invited no argument.

"Alright, see ya," Snow grinned and left.

"Snow left?" Serah asked.

"Yep," Lightning nodded simply, "Get me the first aid kit."

Serah nodded. She slipped up the stairs and into her sister's bathroom. The first aid kit was under the sink. She grabbed and hurried back to Lightning.

Lightning took it with a nod and turned to him.

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" Serah glanced from Lightning to him and back.

"He'll be fine," Lightning assured her, "He'll be in a hell of a lot of pain but he'll be fine."

Serah sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Here make something really good for dinner," Lightning suggested.

Serah knew her sister was trying to distract her so she didn't worry so much. Lightning tried but she wasn't a very good mother. Generally she didn't have the patience to deal with anyone except Serah. She barely managed to tolerate Snow for longer than a few seconds. Serah sighed, "Alright. I'll make slow cook chili."

Lightning nodded.

Serah disappeared into the kitchen.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you'd be in a lot of pain," Lightning said as she pulled up a chair, "because you're messed up." She shook her head, "What did you do? Take on an army?" _Okay so no one survives taking on an army alone but really?_ Lightning rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis opened his eyes. The pain in his head was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was the pain everywhere else and then he noticed the roof he was staring at. _What? Where am I?_ He sat up.

"Lightning, he's awake."

_Lightning?_ He looked at the girl that had spoken. She had pink hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail on the side of her head. Her blue eyes were the color of the winter sky.

Another girl walked into his view, "Oh, you are awake." Her tone was much colder.

Noctis glanced from her to the original speaker and back again. The resemblance was uncanny. _Sisters maybe? _

"So, are you hungry or would you rather wait?" her tone didn't change and her crystalline eyes were hard. Her lighter pink hair was parted to the right and pulled over her left shoulder. Her face was more angled and she seemed to be the older of the two.

"Lightning," the original speaker sighed, "Sorry. You're probably wondering who we are. I'm Serah and this is my sister Lightning."

Noctis nodded. _So they are sisters. Alright. _He could feel Lightning's cold stare without looking at her. It was unsettling.

"What's your name then?" Lightning didn't soften despite the look her sister gave her.

Noctis glanced from Serah to Lightning and back again. "Um," he mumbled. He shook his head and started again, louder this time, "Noctis."

Lightning nodded, "Good. Now come eat before I give your share to Snow."

Noctis cocked his head to the side, "Snow?" he felt his cool cover returning now that he was more aware of his surroundings.

"Her," Lightning jerked her head to Serah, "boyfriend."

"He's not that bad," Serah smiled, "C'mon. I made chili."

Noctis climbed to his feet. He was slightly unsteady but able to walk. He sat at the table. It was a large table, a little large for the there to be only two people living there. he glanced at Serah since she seemed to be the most conversational of the two, "Is it just you guys?"

She nodded, "Yep. Tonight though, Snow's coming over."

Noctis nodded. _Alright. I'm so tired. _ He put his head on the edge of the table.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his doze. He jumped and lifted his head.

"Jumpy?" Lightning asked.

Noctis shrugged.

Serah opened the door, "Snow." She smiled happily.

"You're late," Lightning snapped.

"Hey Light," Snow waved after giving Serah a huge hug.

_He's huge. _Noctis was on the taller side of average. Snow was huge. He had bright blond hair and happy blue eyes. _He's probably unbearably optimistic too._ He sighed.

"What?" Lightning asked. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," Serah grabbed his hand and dragged him to the table, "I've made chili."

Snow grinned.

Noctis sighed.

Snow noticed him sitting at the table, "Hey, he's awake."

"He's been awake for five minutes," Lightning muttered.

"He looks ready to pass out," Snow commented, "How's it going."

Noctis looked at him. He shrugged.

"Not talkative, eh?" Snow shrugged, "That's alright."

Noctis shrugged again. _He's kind of annoying._

Serah brought out the chili while Lightning set the plates on the table. She grabbed herself one and handed one to Noctis. Serah grabbed herself one and handed the last one to Snow.

"Thanks," Snow smiled.

_Well, I guess he's not that bad._

"Your hero loves chili," Snow grinned, "and the beautiful cook that made it."

_Okay he is that bad. _

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Snow sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry Sis."

"I'm not your sister," Lightning snapped.

"Hey, I made cornbread too!" Serah smiled. She disappeared into the kitchen.

_Smooth. She completely derailed what would have more than likely become a fight._ Noctis nodded.

Lightning sat at the head of the table.

_And she's obviously queen bee around here._ Noctis sighed. _What have I gotten myself into? Why did I even agree to do this?_ Noctis shook his head. _I'm so lost. My head hurts and I really want to know where I am and how I got here._

"Here," Serah handed him a bowl filled with chili.

His eyes widened, "Um, thanks." He took it and set it on the table. _I hadn't even noticed her. Wow, I must have been really deep in thought._ He sighed.

After dinner Serah and Snow went to take a walk. Lightning walked up to him.

Noctis looked up.

She met his gaze, "Where are you from?"

"Um," Noctis shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure you would understand."

"Ah-huh?" Lightning put her hand on her hip. Her tone was very sarcastic, "So you're obviously not from Bohdum because no one here wears black."

"Um, no," Noctis shook his head. _Lightning's kinda harsh._

"Okay, so you're avoiding my question?" her eyes narrowed, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Lucis," Noctis said.

"Lucis?" Lightning shook her head, "It doesn't exist."

"Not here," he nodded.

"What?" Lightning stared at him, "Are you—Are you from Pulse?"

"I have no—wait a sec," he looked up at her, "Did you say Pulse?"

"Yes," Lightning rolled her eyes.

"So it is real," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Noctis shook his head. "Um, not exactly to answer your question."

"What are you going on about?" Lightning glared at him, "You haven't given me a straight answer yet."

"I'm from somewhere or sometime other than this one," Noctis blurted out. _Uh-oh. She's gonna think I'm insane._

Lightning looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "What?" She raised an eyebrow, "That's not even possible."

"I know it seems impossible," Noctis stuttered. _Great, now what am I supposed to say?_ "I don't know any more about it then you do. I agreed to help someone fix the…timeline." Noctis' eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "That's it. I get it now. I'm in a different time. Where I come from Pulse and Cocoon are just legends. Cocoon doesn't float in the sky. It's already crumbled to bits on the ground. The only trace of it is ancient artifacts and random bits of things that are so old they aren't even identifiable. I learned these legends in school. Cocoon was—is a paradise in the sky. It was created solely as a home for humanity by the Fal'cie. Pulse was untamed and wild, the home to savage wildlife and uncaring Fal'cie."

"So…" Lightning stared at him.

Noctis leaned forward urging her to continue.

"You're from another time?"

"That's my best estimate," Noctis nodded, "I'm not certain but that's the most reasonable explanation I can think of. Pulse and Cocoon were in my history. Actually they were so far in my history that they were just legends, bedtime stories that no one believed anymore." _Prompto will be so excited. He always wanted to meet the characters of those stories. _Noctis sighed sadly, "If I ever get the chance to tell him."

"Tell who?" Lightning asked. She shifted her weight.

Noctis jumped, "Um, a friend of mine." _I could very easily die here, in the past. That's a frightening thought. Oh well. If it saves them then I'll do what it takes._

"So you think you've traveled through time?" Lightning asked. Her tone and face said she thought it was all absurd.

Noctis sighed, "I guess. Yeah. It's the best thing I can come up with."

Lightning sighed, "You aren't making any sense."

"Then don't think about it," Noctis shrugged.

"What?" Lightning glanced at him.

"Maybe if you don't try to look at it logically then it will make an absurd kind of sense," Noctis explained. _Huh, Prompto. You'll be so excited. I've found you another Ignis-like personality to annoy._

Lightning paused, "Okay." She paused for a second, "Alright. It still doesn't make sense if you think about it logically but if you don't think about it then I guess it does."

Noctis nodded, "Lightning right?"

She nodded.

"Can this stay between us?" Noctis asked, "I'd like it if I didn't get odd looks and uncomfortable stares."

"You're wearing black," Lightning nodded, "but yeah, I'll keep my mouth shut about it."

"Thanks," Noctis sighed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning sighed, "That guy's insane." She rolled her eyes, trying not to dwell on how much sense his story made.

Serah walked in, "Hey, how was your evening?"

"Fine," Lightning shrugged.

"Hey," Serah waved her hand in front of Noctis' face, "I think he's asleep."

"Good for him," Lightning shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me."

Serah sighed, "Why don't you like him? You don't even know him."

"That's the problem. I have never seen his face before and if he came from Bodhum then I would know his face at the very least. I've never seen him before," Lightning pointed out.

"Maybe he's from Palumpolum," Serah suggested with a shrug.

"Why would someone from Palumpolum come to Bodhum?" Lightning asked.

"Maybe for vacation?"

"And wear all black, arrive unconscious, and be in the ocean?" Lightning shook her head, "No way."

Serah sighed, "You're thinking about this too hard."

"No I'm not," Lightning shook her head. _From the future? Yeah, I don't buy it. He's just insane and delusional._

"Okay, but he's pretty cool."

"He's barely said anything," Lightning muttered.

"So?" Serah shrugged, "I thought you'd like him because he's barely said a word."

"I would if he wasn't insane," Lightning muttered.

"Insane?"

"Nothing," Lightning rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay."

"I'll be working late tomorrow so keep him out of trouble," Lightning told her over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Serah nodded, "Alright."

The next morning Lightning woke up early.

Noctis was awake when she walked downstairs.

"Good, you're awake," Lightning nodded, "Serah's probably going to show you around the house but stay out of my stuff."

"How will I know what's yours?"

"Ask Serah," Lightning glared at him, "Don't touch anything. It is all carefully organized and if you mess it up your head will decorate my bedroom wall, got it?"

Noctis' eyes widened. He nodded silently.

Lightning left.

Serah walked down a few hours later.

Noctis sat on the couch staring at the ground.

Serah opened the curtains and the window, "Hello world."

Noctis squinted against the bright morning sun, "It's bright."

"Yep. I usually take walks in the morning," Serah smiled, "You can come with if you want."

Noctis glanced at her, "Alright."

Serah led the way down the beach.

_How in the world is it this bright at this time of day?_ Noctis shrugged and shook his head.

"Serah!"

Serah turned at the sound of her name, "Vanille!" she smiled at her red-pink haired friend.

Vanille looked at Noctis, "He looks like a bodyguard."

Serah glanced at him, "Nah, his name is Noctis and we found him on the beach yesterday morning."

"Cool," Vanille smiled, "I'm Vanille."

Noctis nodded but remained silent.

"He doesn't talk much," Serah shrugged. Suddenly she jumped up, "Hey Vanille, do you want to join us on our walk. I was thinking on going to the mall and looking for a gift for my sister."

"Sure," Vanille smiled, "I'd love to go with you. That'd be fun!"

"We'd need to get dinner too," Serah nodded.

Noctis swallowed uneasily. _Why do I get the feeling my life is really going to suck by the end of today._ He sighed.

"You can go back if you're tired," Serah said.

Noctis shook his head, "I'm good."

"Okay, c'mon!" Serah led the way through the city. "It won't take long. We just have to find a present for my sister and something for dinner." She led the way to the mall and was looking at the necklaces, "She's not much of a jewelry person though." She turned thoughtfully, "Hmm."

"Hey, Serah!"

"Yuj, what's up?" Serah asked.

"Nothing much," Yuj shrugged. He grinned, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Maqui and I were thinking—"

"Don't tell her!" Maqui raced up to the blue haired boy. He hissed, "We aren't supposed to tell her."

"Aren't supposed to tell me what?" Serah cocked her head to the side curiously.

Maqui scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Snow didn't want us to tell you."

"Snow?" Serah asked. She was even more curious.

"Yeah, uh, Snow has, um, big plans for a later date, yeah," Maqui nodded. He grabbed Yuj's arm and dragged him out of the store, "See ya Serah!"

"That was really odd," Vanille commented.

"Yeah," Serah shrugged, "Oh well. C'mon we still need to get dinner."

Noctis ended up following them around all day as they ran from place to place checking when the next firework show was, buying dinner enough to feed an army and taking back to Serah's house, filling up on sweets, buying toys, window shopping, browsing through all sorts of random bits and bobs, climbing up flights of stairs to get a good view of the town and the ocean, interacting with random people in the street, seeing all the tourist attractions the city had to offer…

By the time they got back it was well past sundown, probably closer to midnight. Noctis was exhausted. He felt about ready to collapse.

"There you are!" Lightning growled. She had obviously been pacing while waiting for them.

"Lightning!" Serah smiled, "This is Vanille. She's my friend and we decided to go on a walk today!"

"All around the city," Noctis muttered. he sat on the couch and sighed.

"We did not take a walk around the entire city," Serah corrected.

"We just got dinner, checked the firework show, and bought some snacks and toys and then—"

"Okay, okay," Lightning interrupted Vanille. She was rubbing her temples, "Let's just have dinner and then you're going to bed."

"Can Vanille stay the night?"

"Sure, as long as she goes to sleep after dinner," Lightning sighed.

"Yay!" Serah shot into the kitchen and pulled out the chicken she had bought. She chuckled, "At least it's precooked. It'll only take half an hour." She placed it in the oven and sat on the couch next to Noctis.

After dinner Lightning cleaned up the kitchen. Serah crashed on the couch and Vanille curled up on the floor next to the couch. Noctis sat at the table and laid his head down. He started counting the discolored spots on the carpet to keep himself focused so he didn't look like an idiot. His head ached miserably. _Brilliant, just brilliant. I knew that was a bad idea but what was I supposed to do?_

"Why'd you follow them around all day if you were still messed up from yesterday?" Lightning asked sitting next to him.

"You weren't there," Noctis muttered. _I am too much pain to think and I don't want to accidentally piss her off._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lightning rolled her eyes, "Nothing you say makes any sense."

"You weren't there, making me oldest and therefore responsible," Noctis said simply.

"You followed them around because you felt they were your responsibility?"

"Yes."

"Um, thanks," Lightning whispered, "I wasn't there to look after them and I wouldn't have expected you to."

"No problem."

"Here," Lightning handed him a small cup.

"What is it?" Noctis lifted his head and stared at it suspiciously.

"Medicine."

"Medicine," he nodded. _Okay, then._ "Does it taste bad?"

"Of course it tastes bad," Lightning rolled her eyes, "Medicine tastes bad in general."

Noctis took it and stared at it. he went to take a small sip but ended up getting all of it because Lightning tipped it farther than he wanted. He gagged and coughed, "Tastes bad? Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement?"

"No," Lightning shook her head, "All medicine tastes bad. That just happens to taste worse than some others."

Noctis stared at the now empty glass. His head still ached.

"In case you were wondering," Lightning took the cup out of his hand, "It can take up to thirty minutes to take effect."

"Thirty minutes huh?" Noctis sighed, "Damn."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Honestly, how often have you taken medicine."

"The last time I took medicine was because I was dying and I was unconscious," Noctis explained, "I didn't have to taste it."

"Wow," Lightning shrugged and cleaned the cup by hand in the kitchen.

Noctis sighed and put his head back on the table, "Lightning?"

"What?" she sat back down next to him.

"Next time I decide to end up unconscious on some random beach can you remind me that it's not a good idea?"

"That's if I'm there next time you decide to end up on some random beach," Lightning sighed.

_Thanks._ Noctis closed his eyes. _I'm such an idiot. There's a reason I had Ignis._


	5. Chapter 5

_In the end everything falls. Every kingdom, every house, every star in the night sky will fall to the whims of time._

Noctis jerked and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Lightning was checking the cut on the side of his head, "Conveniently enough I managed to check most of your cuts while you were asleep."

He looked up at her, "Oh."

She glanced at the clock, "I'm going to work now."

"What time is it?" he lifted his head and the world spun around him. _God damn. My head hurts. _

"It's almost nine."

"Oh," Noctis shook his head.

Lightning walked into the kitchen.

Noctis sighed. _At least my head doesn't hurt as much. What the heck was that voice all about? I'm confused._ "This is complicated and I get the feeling that it's more complicated than it appears to be." _I wish Ignis was here._ Noctis shook his head. _Oh well. I'll just have to figure this one out without him. He's not here._

Serah and Vanille were outside walking along the beach. They were taking their time and talking.

Noctis shrugged, "At least things seem peaceful for now at least."

"I'm leaving," Lightning walked out of the kitchen, "Serah and her friend are outside."

Noctis nodded, "Alright."

Lightning left.

Noctis dozed. _I guess Lightning isn't that bad. She's responsible for her younger sister and obviously has been for a while. Now that I think about it she makes sense. She's doing everything for her sister. I'm pretty positive Serah is her entire reason for being. _

A scream roused him from his thoughts.

His head shot up and he was on his feet in an instant. A blade appeared in his hand. _Wait. None of them have used magic. Teleporting counts as magic. I'm not sure using that would endear me to them._ He sighed, "I'm still going to see what's going on." He darted out the door and stopped to watch for a moment.

A large behemoth tore down the beach headed straight for Serah and Vanille. A girl from farther down had been the one that screamed. The behemoth was fast and huge.

_'Taking on a behemoth alone is suicide.' _Ignis' words echoed through his head. _Well, it's not like I have much of a choice. I'm the only one close enough to protect Serah and Vanille._ He shot forward.

Serah turned in surprise as someone screamed behind her. A behemoth leaped at her. She felt someone pull on the back of her collar. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Noctis stood over her with a blade ready in his hand. Her eyes widened. _He's taking a behemoth on by himself?_

"Serah!" she recognized Snow by his voice but he was still a good distance away.

Serah stared at him.

"Go," Noctis hissed as the behemoth slammed down and pressed its weight against the flat of his blade, "I can't hold this up forever. I need you out of the way."

Serah nodded and crawled away before stumbling to her feet and running a very large distance away.

The behemoth pressed against the blade. Noctis slid flawlessly out from under it. As the beast stumbled he flipped onto its back, targeting the large green crystal in the center. It reared and he stabbed the crystal with his blade. The crystal splintered and the behemoth stumbled. Noctis turned to Snow, "Shoot it!"

Snow and Gadot shot it as Noctis back flipped off of it. The behemoth collapsed.

Noctis jogged up to Serah, still holding the blade.

Serah had sat on the beach and Vanille stood next to her.

"You two okay?" Noctis asked.

Vanille nodded.

"Yeah," Serah whispered.

Noctis looked up and looked around. Lightning was sprinting towards them, "Here, go talk to Lightning. She'll be glad that you're alright."

Serah smiled, "Yeah." She climbed unsteadily to her feet and jogged up to her sister.

"What was a behemoth doing in the city?" Vanille asked.

Noctis' eyes narrowed, "I don't know."

Lightning hugged Serah, "What happened?"

Serah took a deep breath, "Vanille and I were talking on the beach when we heard a scream behind us. I turned around and the behemoth was right there and then Noctis pulled me to the ground and stopped the thing from crushing me and then he, Snow and Gadot killed it. At least it looks dead."

Lightning nodded, "Alright, go inside and stay there. I'm going to figure out why it was here." She walked past her sister to Noctis, "Look after Serah and Vanille, will you. I don't know how many more times this is going to happen and I still need to work."

Noctis nodded, "Of course."

Lightning nodded. She turned and stalked up to Snow and Gadot, "You will do your very best to protect Serah in the few cases when Noctis and I cannot. If anything happens to her under your watch I will skin you alive."

The two men nodded.

"For being so large they're easily intimidated," Vanille observed with a small giggle.

Noctis shrugged, "Lightning can be frightening."

"Yeah," Serah walked up to stand next to her friend.

Lightning turned and jogged back to the Guardian Corps soldiers she had with her, "Let's go." They left.

"Lightning won't be home until late tonight," Serah said, "so I'll make something simple for dinner that tastes the same warm or cold."

Vanille nodded, "Okay! I'll help…as long as you don't mind an amateur."

"Not at all," Serah smiled, "Thanks for the help. All you have to do is exactly what I tell you."

"Okay," Vanille nodded.

"Do you want to help too?" Serah turned to Noctis.

Noctis shook his head quickly, "I don't cook."

"You sound like Lightning," Serah laughed, "She's tried but she isn't all that good."

"I'd probably end up poisoning someone," Noctis shook his head.

"Oh, you can hang out then," Serah smiled.

Noctis sighed, "Okay."

Serah made a quick salad and put it in the fridge for later. Vanille learned how to cut vegetables and Noctis was stuck pulling spinach out of his hair.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing," Serah grinned, "You looked bored so we added you into the fun."

_There's a difference between boredom and thinking._ Noctis sighed, "Whatever."

Vanille laughed before turning to Serah, "Are we making garlic bread?"

"When it's closer to dinner time, yeah," Serah nodded. She grinned, "Let's go to my room. We can watch TV and do…something fun."

"Okay," Vanille nodded.

Noctis sighed, "I'll probably be asleep down here."

"Okay," Serah suddenly had an evil, mischievous light in her eyes.

Noctis' eyes narrowed.

Serah grinned, "C'mon." she led Vanille up the stairs.

"So much for my nap," Noctis muttered. _Oh well. I guess that's not entirely a bad thing._ He glanced at the blade leaning against the couch. _I have no idea what I'm going to do with that. I've never needed a sheath before. I can still teleport and all that other stuff but I get the feeling that using that power will get me in trouble. _He pulled the rock out of his pocket, "Amazing." He stared at it. It was a reflective black with a silvery blue crystal laced through it. _'It will keep you connected to the crystal within this time'_ "Amazing." He sighed, "Where is Ignis when you need him? Oh yeah, however many years in the future. Just awesome." _I can't believe I agreed to this. How am I supposed to fix anything when I don't even know when or where I ended up?_

There was a knock on the door. Noctis sighed. He let the person knock a couple more times to see if Serah would hear it. She didn't. He rolled his eyes. The knocking continued insistently. "Hold on, hold on," he muttered. He opened the door. Snow stood in front of him.

"What's up? I would have expected Serah to answer the door," Snow shrugged.

"She's in her room laughing about something and did not hear your knocking," Noctis explained dully.

"You really don't like talking to people do you?" Snow chuckled.

"Not particularly," Noctis sighed. _Might as well let him in to talk to his girlfriend._ He turned, "Serah!"

Snow cringed, "Damn, you can be really loud when you want to be." He shook his head.

Noctis sighed.

The laughing stopped and Serah and Vanille walked down the stairs.

"Serah," Snow grinned.

"Snow! Hi," Serah laughed, "We were just talking about you actually."

"Cool," Snow hugged her.

_He really is huge._ Noctis shook his head.

"Noctis," Vanille smiled, "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I decided not to after someone started pounding the door off the hinges," Noctis looked at Snow. His eyes flashed green.

"Sorry," Snow stepped back.

"Your eyes change color?" Vanille asked.

"Yes," Noctis nodded.

"What colors?" Serah leaned forward.

"I don't know," Noctis shrugged, "It's not like I bother standing in front of a mirror all day to see what colors they change to."

"They were green," Snow said.

"That's new," Noctis shrugged, "I've been told that when I get mad they turn red."

"So we'll be able to tell if we've pissed you off," Vanille nodded, "That's good."

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Okay. You three can entertain yourselves. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay," Vanille sighed.

"I just got here," Snow said.

"That's why I'm taking a nap," Noctis muttered. He glanced at where his sword leaned against the wall. He sighed and flopped onto the couch, "Go do…something else." he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning opened the door to her house and the first person she saw was Noctis. He was asleep on the couch with a blade leaning against the wall nearby. She recognized it as the blade he had fought the behemoth with earlier that day. _Okay then._ She shrugged.

"Hi, welcome back. I made salad," Serah smiled, "Vanille went home and Snow stopped by."

Lightning scowled.

"He's gone now," Serah added quickly.

"Alright, and he's napping obviously," Lightning nodded to Noctis.

"Yep."

Lightning sighed, "Alright." She grabbed the salad out of the fridge.

"Hey, Lightning do you know where his sword came from?" Serah asked.

"No."

"It wasn't here before and then the behemoth came and suddenly it was there," Serah shrugged.

Lightning shrugged, "I don't know and the guy doesn't like to give straight answers. You can ask him if you want but don't expect it to make any sense."

"Okay," Serah sighed.

Lightning ate quickly, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Serah nodded, "I was planning on going to bed after you got home anyway."

"Good," Lightning skipped up the steps. When she opened her eyes it was morning but still dark. _I really do hate it when I wake up this early. Damn oh well._ She sighed and sat up, "I'm not getting back to sleep." She got dressed and glanced at her bedroom door to make sure her gunblade was still there. She sighed in relief when she saw it exactly where she had left it. She grabbed it and walked slowly down the stairs. The lights turned on when she entered the room. Noctis was either still asleep or asleep again. Lightning sighed, "At least it means he won't talk to me." She sat at the table and started to sharpen her blade. She glanced at the one leaning against the wall. _He needs to find a better place for that. Or a sheath at least. Serah's right. It is weird how it was just there suddenly but I'm not going to let him leave it lying around._ Lightning sighed and stood up, "You're welcome." She grabbed its handle and lifted it up. It was surprisingly light. She could lift it and move it easily with one hand. It was slightly longer than hers and definitely wider. She lifted it so its point was in the air, "It is nice. I'll give him that much." She walked down to the weapons shop. The person that owned the shop usually made decoration blades. _She should be able to at least get her hands on a sheath. _

"Lightning," she smiled in welcome, "What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Sylva," Lightning rolled her eyes, "I need a sheath for this." she set Noctis' blade down on the counter that separated them.

"How did you get such a nice blade?"

"An acquaintance of mine actually owns this blade," Lightning explained.

"What do you have against the word friend?" Sylva asked teasingly.

"I met him like three days ago," Lightning muttered.

"Him? Oh, I get you," Sylva winked at her and lifted up the sword, "It's so light. How is it so light?"

"I don't know."

"I think I have a good sheath for it," Sylva nodded, "if not I'll have to put in an order. It'll take a few days."

"Alright, I just want it here before someone trips over it and loses a toe."

"Alright," Sylva set the blade down and disappeared into the back part of the shop.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Yes, you don't leave blades lying around because someone will get hurt. I don't want Serah getting hurt because she decides to get up in the dark and doesn't see it."

"Here we go!" Sylva came back out with a sheath and slid the blade into it, "Perfect!"

"Thanks Sylva," Lightning smiled.

"And you, because you're my _friend_ get it free of charge," Sylva winked at her.

Lightning chuckled, "Alright, alright."

Sylva smiled, "See you later!"

Lightning walked back into the house. Noctis was still out and Serah was up cooking breakfast.

"Hello Lightning," Serah called as the door slammed closed behind her.

"How'd you know it was me?" Lightning asked, "It could have been Snow."

"You'd shoot Snow if he just barged in like that," Serah's voice held a slight accusation. "You just have that air to you that fills the room when you walk in," she said more lightly.

"I guess," Lightning shrugged. She set the blade and its sheath against the wall, "Has he woken up yet?"

"Nope," Serah shook her head, "not since I've been awake anyway."

"Great," Lightning nodded. She grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Ow!" Noctis jerked awake, "What was that for?"

"Leaving your weapon lying around," Lightning crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was I supposed to do?" Noctis sat up and turned to face her, "It would have been lying around no matter where I put it."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I got you a sheath."

"Really?" Noctis turned to look at it. He nodded, "Wow, thanks."

"Yeah," Lightning nodded, "Get up. Serah's making breakfast. You're going to carry that thing with you from now on. I don't want it lying around again, got it?"

Noctis nodded, "I've never had to use a sheath before."

Lightning growled, "Come here."

Noctis swallowed. _Uh-oh._ He stood up and walked over to her.

She snatched up the blade, "Turn around."

He turned so his back was facing her.

She placed it carefully against his back before turning him around slowly.

Noctis complied. _I get the feeling I'm going to pay for frustrating her in some painful way._

Lightning closed to straps on the sheath and then tightened them with a quick hard pull.

"Ow!" Noctis lurched forward.

Lightning kicked him in the gut, sending him to the ground, "Next time, I'm not helping you."

Noctis looked up at her, "Okay."

"Let's go," Lightning stalked over to the table.

Noctis got to his feet. _First she pulls my hair and then she kicks my stomach._ He shook his head, "Ow." He sat at the table.

Lightning ate quickly and stood up, "I'm off to work. Stay out of trouble, please."

"Of course," Serah nodded.

Noctis just nodded.

Lightning left.

"What do you want to do today?" Serah asked.

"I don't know," Noctis shrugged.

"I'm gonna go on a walk," Serah smiled, "You wanna come."

"Yeah I guess," Noctis shrugged. "We are not going all over town," he said sternly.

"Okay," Serah nodded, "I actually wanted to go check something out."

"Alright, fine," Noctis followed Serah out the door.

Serah led the way to the Vestige that sat at the edge of the town.

"Serah, I have a bad feeling about this place," Noctis paused in front of the wide open double doors.

"I just want to take a look," Serah insisted, "C'mon. It can't be dangerous. Sanctum would have done something with it if it was."

Noctis remained uneasy, "Fine, we'll take a quick look around and then we'll leave."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay. The pacing on this chapter is a bit weird but I like it. I know in the game Serah breaks up with Snow in the evening, or at least that's what it looks like but I decided to change it to the morning.**

* * *

><p>Serah stepped carefully into the Vestige. She swallowed. <em>Uh-oh.<em> _Maybe we should turn back. No. I'm just taking a look around. If something happens then we'll just run. Well I'll probably run. _She continued to walk forward. There were plenty of stairs and twists in the path. Eventually she was lost.

"We should go," Noctis looked around, "I don't think going any farther is a good idea."

"There's a door," Serah ignored him.

Noctis looked at her, "Serah—"

"Look, just through that door. We'll take a quick peak and then turn around," Serah pleaded.

Noctis looked around.

Serah didn't wait for an answer instead walking forward to the door.

Noctis growled, "Serah, we should go."

"Just a peak," Serah pushed open the door.

A bright flash of light enveloped them.

Noctis shielded his eyes with his arms.

Serah squeaked. She was lifted off the ground like she was floating in water and her surroundings faded to black. Her eyes widened. _Where's everything? Where am I? What happened? Where's Noctis? Lightning! Snow! _Fear surged through her veins. An inhuman being appeared before her. _What is that? Is that a Fal'cie? It's huge!_ Serah started twisting, looking around for a way out.

_Great l'cie chosen and given purpose. _Glowing tendrils reached out and grasped her holding her in place.

_No! No!_ Serah twisted and struggled in vain. Her upper left arm burned intensely before the tendrils let go and let her drop. Serah drifted through nothing. _No. I can't be—I should've listened. He was right. Lightning. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Noctis I should've listened to you. _Her eyes closed.

"Serah!" Noctis called. "Damn, I promised Lightning I'd look after her little sister and now she's gone. In this place, of all places, she goes missing." _What was that light? Where'd she go? Okay, looks like we'll have to do things in the unconventional way. It's not like anyone's in here._ He threw his sword and teleported to it. He looked around quickly, "At least pink is easy to see amongst all the grey-brown and black." He turned at the sound of a scream. _Damn. _He darted towards the source of the sound. He rounded a corner to a large set of stairs. Serah was lying on the base of the stairs. Noctis rolled his eyes. He hopped onto the railing and slid down.

Serah opened her eyes to find herself in her room. _My arm! _She sat up quickly. Her left arm was wrapped in a white cloth. She sighed in relief, "Good. No one will see it." _Except…who brought me here? Tell me it wasn't Lightning!_ She got out of her bed and raced down the stairs.

Noctis sat on the couch. He looked up as she paused at the base of the stairs, "Hey, you alright?"

"Uh," Serah paused. She glanced at her arm, "I'm fine."

"I'm going to let you tell your sister when you're ready," Noctis nodded, "I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I told her."

Serah smiled, "Thanks. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

Noctis shrugged.

"I should've listened. I should've—"

"It won't change what happened," Noctis interrupted. He smirked, "I'm going to quote one of my friends for you. Whenever I would mess up he told me that it's already happened and the best thing to do is to move on. Learn from the choices you make and accept your flaws and that you've made mistakes."

Serah nodded, "Okay."

Noctis sighed, "Okay."

Serah swallowed the lump in her throat, "Are you going to stay?"

"What?" Noctis looked surprised.

"Are you going to stay?" Serah repeated, "Are you planning to leave any time soon."

"Um," Noctis paused to think, "I never thought about it. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You're always welcome," Serah smiled, "Lightning will never admit it but I bet she's used to you being around. She asked you to look after me."

"Okay," Noctis shrugged.

"Lightning wouldn't do that unless she trusted you," Serah smirked, "I know my sister. She doesn't trust easily. You managed to earn her trust in a few days. Snow still hasn't earned it. He's been coming over to say hello and spend time with us for a month at least."

Noctis' eyes widened, "Wow."

"She got your sword a sheath," Serah pointed out.

Noctis looked at it over his shoulder, "Um, yeah."

"She wouldn't do that for just anybody," Serah smiled. She seemed to have forgotten about her problems at least for the time being.

"Okay," Noctis said slowly.

"She would say it was logical because someone could get hurt," Serah's smile widened to a grin, "but I know her. Lightning doesn't go around getting sheath's for people's swords. I think—"

The door opened.

Serah turned, "Lightning!" she smiled.

Noctis glanced at the door. _That was an interesting conversation._ He shook his head. "Okay then," he sighed.

"Okay what?" Lightning asked.

"What?" Noctis turned to look at her.

Lightning's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," Noctis shook his head, "I was just thinking."

"Oh," Lightning rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Noctis swallowed. _I feel like I'm in trouble when she does that._

Serah grinned and winked at him.

"Serah what are you—"

"So Lightning…" Noctis didn't hear the rest as she followed her sister into the kitchen.

Serah sighed as she sat in her room. It was night time and all the lights were off. Lightning was probably in her room and Noctis had claimed the couch as his bed, mostly because it was his default place to sit and he was just too lazy to move most of the time. He had a habit of sleeping wherever he happened to be when he got tired. Serah unwrapped her arm to look. A l'cie brand was imprinted into her upper arm. She swallowed, "I'm a Pulse l'cie." The realization dawned on her and sank in. She felt tears sting the backs of her eyes, "An enemy of Cocoon." She curled up and cried before falling asleep.

Serah was woken by a knock on the door. She sat up, "I got it!" she called before throwing open her door and racing down the stairs. She opened the front door.

"Serah!" Snow grinned.

"Hi," Serah sighed. She stared at the ground.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Snow leaned forward so he was closer to her height.

Serah felt Noctis watching her. She looked over her shoulder at him and then at her arm.

He nodded, "If you want to."

She sighed, "Snow, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay?" Snow said slowly.

"Not here, let's take a walk," Serah felt tears stinging her eyes again.

Snow followed her, "What's up?"

"I—I'm," Serah took a deep breath, "I'm breaking up with you."

Snow stared at her, "Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you somehow?"

"No, it's not like that," Serah turned away so he wouldn't see the tears on her cheeks.

"If I did something wrong can you tell me? So I can try to fix it?" Snow asked desperately.

"You didn't—" Serah sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you." She carefully unwrapped her arm, "Look. I'm a l'cie. Branded by Pulse and enemy of Cocoon."

Snow's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered.

Serah choked back the tears that threatened to fall, "Do you get it now? I'm your enemy, goodbye." She started to cry and ran off.

Snow fell to his knees.

Serah ran to the dock, "I can't—ugh!" she stood and stared at the ocean and calmed herself down. She wiped her cheeks dry.

"Serah!" Snow called when he finally found her.

Serah turned.

He grabbed her hand, "What's your focus? We'll complete it together. What did the Fal'cie order you to do?"

"I—I don't know," Serah shook her head.

"No matter what, I will help you complete your focus, alright," Snow smiled, "I promise. We'll get this done together."

Serah nodded, "Okay. I still have to tell my sister."

"What about Noctis?" Snow asked, "He seemed to know."

"He does," Serah nodded, "I brought him with me when I got branded."

"Is he—"

"No. He was left behind by the Fal'cie," Serah cocked her head to the side, "I don't know why though. He carried me back."

"Okay," Snow nodded, "Here, I'll be with you when you tell Lightning." He grinned, "Moral support."

Serah laughed, "Okay."

Snow hugged her, "You'll be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis sighed, "I don't get it." He shook his head. Usually he could sleep anywhere but that night he couldn't sleep at all. He sat up, "What is wrong?" He looked around at the dark living room. It was the same as it always was. His sword was uncomfortable on his back but that hadn't stopped him earlier that day. _Why can't I sleep? Why is everything happening so fast? I get here and then all hell breaks loose. Awesome but I don't know if I can change that. _He sighed, "It looks like my arrival has set off a chain reaction that is going steadily downhill." _That's generally a bad thing but I don't know what to think. No one's been hurt yet and I would know if someone was going to die. I don't know anything. It's unsettling but relieving at the same time._ He stood up, "I'll just go outside for a bit of fresh air. I'm sure they won't mind." he went outside and sat on the beach. The moon reflected on the water. It was full and bright, illuminating the night with serene silver light. _It's almost like the moon back home._ "Ignis is going to think I've lost my mind. Prompto's not going to stop asking questions and Gladiolus is just going to sit there and listen. I don't know what Stella is going to think." He shook his head. _I just hope they're alright. I don't know how long I'm going to be here. I'll come back though guys. As long as it takes I will come back for you. I haven't left you behind._ "I will never leave you behind," he promised. He lifted his head to look at the sky, "I never leave my friends hanging."

Noctis sighed, "I'm not getting to sleep tonight." He stood up and walked slowly down to the water. _I've never been to a beach before this. I can understand why people like it._ He kicked at the water and it splashed away from him. He shook his head and sat cross-legged on the ground, "I guess I'll just hang out here for now."

Lightning walked down the stairs to the living room. The couch was empty, "Serah."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Noctis?" Lightning asked. _I swear if the idiots gotten in trouble—_

"He's out on the beach," Serah said. She walked out of the kitchen, "I think he's been there all night."

"Great, well breakfast," Lightning walked out of the house.

Noctis looked up.

"Serah's making breakfast."

"Okay," he climbed to his feet and followed her inside.

Serah was setting the table and serving eggs and pancakes.

The three of them ate in silence.

"I'm going to work now," Lightning stood up and left.

"What are you doing today?" Serah asked.

"I don't know," Noctis shrugged. He sighed, "I might take a nap." He walked over to the couch and flopped on it. he let one leg hang over the edge and put his hands behind his head.

"Is that how you've always passed your time?" Serah asked.

"No usually I would fight, spar, whatever," he shrugged, "but here there's not much to do except sleep."

"There's plenty to do," Serah smiled, "You could join NORA and help the GC protect Bodhum or you could go to the firework show tomorrow night."

"No thanks on NORA," Noctis shook his head, "No offense to Snow but I wouldn't be able to stand him long enough to join NORA."

"What about the fireworks?" Serah asked.

"Maybe," Noctis shrugged. "Maybe," he closed his eyes.

"Lightning's birthday is the day after tomorrow."

He opened one eye, "It is?"

"Yeah," Serah nodded.

"That's awesome?" Noctis shrugged.

"You'll still be here right?" Serah asked.

_She seems to have a fear of people leaving her._ "I have no plans to be anywhere else," Noctis said.

"Okay," Serah smiled.

"Serah, I feel like if I ask you this then I won't get my head sliced off. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Noctis paused, "but why is it just you and Lightning?"

Serah swallowed, "Um…"

Noctis glanced at her. _Oops. I shouldn't have asked._ "You don't have to answer that. It wasn't really nice to pry."

"It's okay," Serah took a deep breath, "My parents died when I was twelve. Lightning was fifteen. She graduated and joined the Guardian Corps."

"Okay," Noctis nodded. _Wow._ "Um."

"It's okay," Serah smiled, "You're like a part of the family so it's right that you know."

"I'm what?" Noctis asked.

"You're like my older brother," Serah smiled. "Like an older brother I never had."

"O—okay?" Noctis glanced at her before turning back to the ceiling and closing his eyes.

Serah laughed, "I'm going for a walk."

"Alright," Noctis sighed, "Don't take too long."

"Okay," Serah left. She chuckled as she remembered his face when she told him he was like a part of the family, "I don't think that'll ever get old." _That was funny. He looked at me all surprised. He really is like a part of the family now. It would feel so wrong if he left. _

"Hey, Serah!" Snow smiled as he ran up to her, "You want to go to the firework show with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," Serah smiled, "I got Noctis to think about going. Maybe if we tell how fun it is he'll want to go. He didn't seem very interested when I told him about it."

"Okay," Snow nodded, "Do you want to do that now?"

"Sure," Serah nodded. She led the way back inside.

Noctis opened one eye as they entered, "Well then. I thought you were going on a walk."

"I was but we want you to go to the firework show," Serah said.

"It's super fun," Snow added, "It's what Bodhum's known for."

"It's why people come from all over Cocoon," Serah added.

"Will going to the firework show get you to leave me alone so I can take a nap?" Noctis asked.

"Yes," Serah nodded.

"Okay then, I'll go."

"Yay!" Serah smiled, "We'll see you there."

"Maybe, it depends on where you are and where we are," Snow said.

"Okay," Noctis shrugged.

"Let's leave him to his nap now," Serah smiled.

"Yeah, okay," Snow followed her out the door.

"Snow I'm worried," Serah said.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure this out," Snow assured her.

Serah nodded.

"I promised Gadot I'd go with him out on the circle we do," Snow said, "but I'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

"Sure," Serah nodded. She sat on the beach and stared at the water reflecting the sun.

Snow nodded and took off.

A few hours later Vanille walked by, "Hey, Serah."

"Hey, how's it going?" Serah asked.

"Pretty good," Vanille nodded.

"Why are you limping?" Serah asked.

"Just a little scrape. I'll be okay," Vanille smiled.

"Here, I'll be right back," Serah disappeared. She opened the door as quietly as she could. Noctis was asleep. She darted silently up the stairs and grabbed the Band-Aid box out of the cabinet in her sister's bathroom. She slipped back down the stairs and out the door. "Here," she held up the box.

"Thanks," Vanille sighed and relief.

Serah handed her two and then took the box back up the stairs.

Vanille laid down on the beach and studied the sky, "It's a really nice morning."

"It is," Serah agreed. She sat next to her and stared at the water. "Tomorrow's the firework show and the day after is my sister's birthday," she said suddenly.

"Cool, happy birthday to her," Vanille smiled.

"Vanille, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm a l'cie," Serah nodded to where her arm was wrapped, "I was branded and now I'm not even human anymore."

"That's—do you know what your focus is?" Vanille asked nervously.

"I don't but I remember having a terrible dream," Serah said.

"What was it?"

"I destroyed the world," Serah shook her head, "It scared me more than anything."

"I'm sure," Vanille nodded. She forced a smiled, "It would scare me."

Serah nodded, "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey have you seen Serah?"

Noctis looked up, "No." Snow stood in front of him. He had a black eye and his hair was a mess, "What happened to you?"

"I asked Lightning if she knew where Serah was and she said that I had to find her before Lightning got off duty or I would die," Snow shrugged.

Noctis looked him over, "I can tell."

The fireworks crackled behind them. Bright colors illuminated the faces of all the people watching.

Noctis shook his head.

"Did you know that if you wish on these it'll come true?" Snow asked.

"No," Noctis noticed Lightning walking towards them, "You might want to go find Serah before Lightning finds you."

"You're right," Snow nodded and jogged away.

Noctis sighed, "You never ask Lightning where Serah is if she left her in your care." He shook his head. _Not even I had to learn that the hard way._ He smiled, "It's Snow. He can take the beating Lightning gave him." _Tomorrow's Lightning's birthday. Hmm, I'm thinking Serah has plans for that._ He shrugged, "I don't really care."

Snow found Serah watching the fireworks on her own. He sighed in relief, "I found her." he jogged up to her, "Hey, how's the show?"

"It's nice," Serah lifted her head.

"Making a wish?"

"I wished I could tell her tomorrow. She's gonna be so mad at me," Serah shook her head.

"That's alright," Snow smiled, "I'll be there and Noctis will be there."

Serah nodded.

"He knows right? I'm not misremembering?" Snow asked.

Serah laughed, "Yeah, he knows."

"Okay," Snow nodded, "Then he'll be able to help you out."

Serah nodded, "Yeah. I just hope he doesn't remain silent the entire time. It's entirely likely he will though."

"Even if he does he might talk to Lightning when it's just them," Snow smiled, "Just because he doesn't say anything where you can hear doesn't mean he's not helping you out."

Serah nodded, "Yeah."

Lightning watched the fireworks, "Tomorrow's my birthday and then I'll take Serah somewhere on vacation. I'll take Noctis too. He is important to Serah after all. She wouldn't compare him to an older brother if he wasn't." she nodded. _It was weird getting up with him not there yesterday. I guess he is like a brother. I worry about him. What if he does something entirely stupid? I get a feeling he doesn't think things through much. _"Tomorrow's my birthday and Serah insisted that I take the day off," she sighed.

"Something on your mind, Farron?"

"Um, Sir," Lightning jumped, "Yes. My birthday is tomorrow and my sister insisted I take it off."

"Good for you," he smiled, "You could use the time off. Just don't get yourself into trouble alright?"

"Yes Sir," Lightning sighed.

"Enjoy your birthday," he nodded, "and we'll discuss your promotion afterwards."

"My—Sir. Um, thanks Sir," Lightning stuttered.

"You've earned it," he patted her on the back.

Lightning nodded.

Noctis yawned, "Well this is exciting." He hadn't seen Serah since that afternoon but he wasn't going to go around asking for her. _Snow's more than likely found her, since I haven't seen him since he was asking for her. _He sighed. _I'm so bored. This was interesting about three hours ago._ He stood up and turned to leave.

"Hi," Vanille stood behind him.

Noctis stepped back, "Hi."

"Where are you going?" Vanille asked.

"Back to the house."

"Why?"

"So I can sleep," Noctis said.

"Okay."

Noctis walked past her and skipped up some steps. He made it back to the house and flopped onto the couch. _I think it's funny how this is my spot. It's where I go to sleep or just chill. It's my spot and neither Lightning nor Serah really cares._ He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Lightning walked in to find Noctis asleep on the couch. Serah was in the kitchen making a snack.

"Hey Lightning," Serah smiled, "How was it?"

"It was fine," Lightning sighed. She glanced at Noctis, "It looks like someone got bored."

"Yeah," Serah nodded, "He was out like a light when I got back."

"He hasn't woken up yet I'm assuming?" Lightning asked.

"Nope, not for as long as I've been here," Serah shook her head.

"Alright, then he probably hasn't eaten yet," Lightning sighed. She grabbed his hair and pulled gently, "Wake up. Serah's cooking something that smells really good."

He slowly opened his eyes, "What?"

"Serah's making dinner," Lightning said.

"This late?"

"There was a firework show," Lightning rolled her eyes, "yes this late."

"Oh," Noctis sighed and sat up. He yawned.

Lightning sat at the table, "What's up?" Lightning asked Serah.

Serah glanced at her and smiled, "Nothing, I'm okay."

Lightning's eyes narrowed but she didn't press.

Noctis fell back asleep before dinner was done. When he opened his eyes again it was late morning and he was starving. His stomach growled loudly. He swallowed.

Lightning was sharpening her gunblade on the other couch.

Noctis sat up and watched her for a moment before speaking, "What's the plan for today? I mean it is your birthday right?"

"Serah's out getting the food," Lightning shrugged, "I don't really have a plan for today."

"Oh," Noctis shrugged.

"I'm taking Serah on a vacation after this. She wanted you to come along because you've officially been adopted as her older brother," Lightning said suddenly.

"I've been—wait what?" Noctis cocked his head to the side.

"Serah has adopted you as her older brother," Lightning repeated, "I'm taking her on vacation and she wanted you to come a long."

"Okay?" Noctis still sounded confused.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

Noctis turned so he wasn't leaning on his elbows and actually sitting properly on the couch. _Well this is awkward._ He glanced at Lightning. She was studying the blade of her sword. _Now I get why Serah's always the one that talks. It's just weird. We don't really talk to each other. We both talk to Serah and then Serah talks to the other one. I don't think I've actually had a conversation with Lightning. Not a "normal" one anyway. This is just awkward. I have decided that Serah needs to hurry up and get back._

"Let me see your sword."

"What?" Noctis looked up in surprise.

"Your sword, let me see it," Lightning reached out her hand.

Noctis took it out of the sheath and handed it to her.

She took is and studied the sharp side before sharpening it.

_She's sharpening my sword?_ "Um, thanks Lightning."

"No problem," Lightning nodded without looking at him.

"Hi," Serah opened the door.

"Hey," Lightning didn't look up.

Noctis nodded.

"Um, Lightning, can I talk to you?" Serah asked nervously.

Lightning looked up and nodded. She set the sword aside.

_Okay, so I don't get to leave it leaning against the wall but she gets to leave it sitting on the couch of all places. _Noctis shook his head. He turned around so he was sitting facing Serah. Snow stood beside her.

"I—I wanted to tell you a couple things," Serah mumbled.

Lightning nodded, "Okay." She glanced at Snow.

"Snow and I are getting married," Serah began, "and I'm—I'm…"

"You're what?" Lightning's tone was cold as ice.

"I'm a l'cie," Serah whispered, "I'm a Pulse l'cie."

"Nice job," Lightning growled, "I'm supposed to believe that you're a l'cie and your marrying him? Good one."

"I'm not kidding!" Serah said. Her face was red with the tears that she fought.

Noctis looked from Lightning to Serah and back again. _Uh-oh. I feel like things are going to derail extremely quickly._

"Okay," Lightning nodded, "And say you are a Pulse l'cie, that still makes you my responsibility, not his."

Serah started to cry and ran out of the house.

"How could you do that?" Snow asked.

Lightning ignored him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's your sister! If you really cared—"

"Don't tell me what it means to care about my sister!" Lightning hissed, "She is my responsibility. I'm the one that's been taking care of her. I'm the one that's been with her from the beginning. You weren't."

"You're pushing her away!" Snow yelled.

Lightning rounded on him, "I'm looking out for her! Something you can't do!"

"I know she's a l'cie! You won't even believe her!"

"If she really is a l'cie it's my job to deal with her!"

"Stop!" Noctis stood up. He walked over to them, "Arguing about it now is pointless."

Snow sighed, "If you won't help her then I will," he stormed off.

Noctis looked at Lightning, "It was a little harsh to say it like that."

"It's too late now," Lightning shrugged.

Noctis glanced out the door, "I guess."

Lightning returned to sharpening his sword.

Noctis watched her in silence.

Serah didn't come back until that evening. She made dinner then walked up to her room without saying a word and she didn't spare either of them a glance.

Noctis watched her walk up the stairs. He sighed. _Well then. That went beautifully._ Lightning ate in silence and returned to sharpening and cleaning the swords. Noctis walked up the stairs. He knocked on Serah's door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!" Serah called.

"Serah," Noctis sighed.

Serah opened the door. She had been crying. He could tell. She sighed, "What?"

"I can't fix what was broken today but none of that would have happened if Lightning didn't care, alright?" Noctis said.

Serah nodded, "Okay." She closed the door.

"That was awesome," Noctis walked down the stairs.

"How is she?" Lightning asked.

"Depressed and antisocial," Noctis said.

Lightning sighed, "It was harsh but I don't believe her. I can't. If she really is a l'cie then as part of the Guardian Corps. I have to deal with her."

Noctis nodded, "She'll understand. It'll just take time. Time for the wounds to heal and for her to look at what you said in a different light."

Lightning nodded.

_I'm starting to sound like Ignis. Maybe I really am like an older brother? I don't know. I've never put much thought into it._ He shrugged.

"I'm going to bed," Lightning stood up and held out his sword, "Here."

He took it.

She walked up the steps and disappeared.

He studied his sword, "Wow. Thanks Lightning." He sheathed it. _It's not like I've really gotten the chance to use it._ He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Noctis didn't sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Lightning opened her eyes, "Ugh, my head." She sat up. The room was bright with the morning light. _What?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?_ she sat up and scrambled to get her uniform on. Her gunblade leaned against the door. She grabbed it and darted out the door.

Noctis was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Where's Serah?" Lightning asked in irritation.

"She hasn't come down yet," Noctis said.

"Is she asleep?"

"I have no idea," Noctis shrugged.

"You didn't ASK?" Lightning screamed.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't going to bother. I think the best thing is to leave her be for now," Noctis shrugged.

Lightning growled, "Fine. That means that I'm making breakfast then."

Noctis sat up and looked at her, "You're making breakfast?"

"Yes," Lightning walked into the kitchen, "It'll be my way of apologizing."

"Okay," Noctis nodded. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

Lightning hurried into the kitchen. _Uh-oh. Why did I volunteer to make breakfast? I can't cook. Serah cooks._ She swallowed, "I'm making breakfast. It'll be my apology for messing things up yesterday." She grabbed a pot and filled it with water. She set it on to boil and grabbed eggs out of the fridge. Once the water was boiling she put the eggs in the pot. "Okay, how do I make hardboiled eggs? Cookbook!" Lightning grabbed it out of the cabinet and found the recipe she was looking for. She set the timer for ten minutes like it told her to.

Serah woke up to the smoke alarms going off and the smell of smoke. She sat up quickly and shot down the stairs.

Lightning was in the kitchen dealing with a burning egg, "Noctis take care of the smoke alarms!"

"I don't know how to do that!" Noctis snapped.

"I got it," Serah grabbed the towel, "Noctis open all the windows and the door."

"Okay."

Lightning sighed once the alarms stopped, "Sorry. I tried to make breakfast because you weren't up."

"It's alright," Serah smiled, "It got me up."

Lightning sighed, "That went splendidly."

Noctis sighed and went back to the couch. He did not say anything.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

Serah smiled and laughed, "It's okay. I'll make pancakes."

"Alright," Lightning sat at the table. She put her hand on her fist and glared at the wall.

Serah made pancakes quickly.

Lightning left for work.

"Snow and I have decided to talk to the fal'cie," Serah told Noctis.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Um, yeah," Serah nodded, "I think it's the best bet for me to get this over with."

"Okay," Noctis shrugged, "Tell Snow that if anything happens and you can't come back he needs to find Lightning."

"Okay," Serah nodded.

"Yell him that if that happens he needs to tell her that I told him to tell her," Noctis smirked, "That leave him with his hide."

"Okay," Serah nodded. She left.

Noctis sighed, "Oh, boy. I don't think this is going to go down well."

Lightning came home livid that day. Serah had not yet returned and Noctis was asleep. She pulled on his hair less than gently, "Get up."

"Ow!" Noctis opened his eyes, "That hurt." He rubbed the back of his head.

Lightning shrugged, "We're going to go find Serah."

"We're—Snow told you she was gone didn't her?"

"You knew?" Lightning glared at him.

"No, I told Serah to tell Snow to tell you first if anything happened to her because she's your sister," Noctis explained quickly.

Lightning sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

"Where are we going? The Vestige?"

"Yes."

"Um, that's not the best—"

"I'm getting my sister back from that fal'cie," Lightning snapped.

"Okay," Noctis nodded. _Oh boy._ He swallowed.

"We're more than likely going to have to fight our way to her," Lightning said, "If you're uncomfortable with killing people you can back out now."

"I'm good," Noctis shook his head, "If you need me I'm there."

"Good," Lightning turned and walked out the door.

_I made someone else…was it someone else? I might not have been able to tell what she looked like but her attitude and her tone. Her voice. I think it was Lightning. But she didn't know me when I got here. if it was time travel then…_ "Ugh whatever," he muttered. he followed her outside.

Lightning led the way to the vestige.

It was heavily guarded by Psicom as well as Guardian Corps. Lightning smirked, "Well then. If you have any doubts this is your last chance because once this starts there's no going back."

"I know," Noctis nodded, "I told you I'll help you for as long as you need me."

"Alright," Lightning ran forward shooting her gun.

Noctis tossed a small blade at one guy and resisted the urge to teleport to it. he sliced through one of the GC troops and then jumped back as a Psicom soldier swung at him. He shook his head and cut the guy down. _I feel like this is gonna make us real popular. Not popular in a good way either._

Lightning made it into the vestige and Noctis was right behind her. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Well looks like we aren't going to get out that way," Noctis muttered.

"We'll find another way but right now we need to get Serah out of here," Lightning sheathed her gunblade, "They'll be purging the city."

"There doing what? Purge as in kill everyone in the city even though they did nothing wrong?" Noctis asked.

"We just killed all of those soldiers because they were following orders," Lightning pointed out.

"Good point," Noctis nodded.

"The people here fear l'cie. Serah wasn't just taken by the fal'cie she was discovered as being l'cie," Lightning sighed, "I should have believed her."

"That's in the past," Noctis said.

Lightning led the way up the many flights of stairs.

Noctis looked around, "This place is a maze. We could be destroyed before we reach her." he swallowed. _Or she could be destroyed before we reach her._

"We'll find her," Lightning hissed.

Noctis shrugged, "Yeah." _But will we find her alive?_ He reached into his pocket and touched the rock.

Lightning froze.

Noctis stopped and stumbled backwards to keep from running into her. He looked around carefully.

A bloodcurdling inhuman wail sounded from in front of them.

Lightning crouched down and drew her gunblade. She turned it into a blade with a flick of her wrist.

Noctis spun around as the sounds of feet dragging behind them reached his ears. He took a step back, "Those things definitely aren't human."

Lightning looked around, "I'm pretty sure they're cie'th."

"Cie'th?" Noctis asked. _I've heard that in legends._ "L'cie that fail?"

"Yes," Lightning nodded.

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not."

"Damn," Noctis looked up. They were completely surrounded. Cie'th with wings for arms circled above them like vultures above a dying animal. Disembodied arms swatted the ground eagerly and thin twisted figures paced ever closer.

"We don't have time for this," Lightning snapped.

"What do we suppose we do?" Noctis retaliated, "Fight and die before we ever reach your sister? I don't think that's the smartest idea ever."

"What do you suggest?" Lightning growled.

"Um," Noctis paused, "We could carve a path through them easily enough if we focus on moving forward instead of fighting."

"Okay then," Lightning said. She looked around, "The thin ones look weak. They're more common to the left."

"Alright, left it is." Noctis turned and leaped forward.

Lightning cut them down quickly and darted up the steps and around to a long hallway.

The cie'th followed them down the hallway.

"We're going to be followed by them for as long as we're here and when we leave we might release them," Lightning sighed as they were backed into a corner. The door refused to open so it was the same as a dead end.

"Okay," Noctis sighed. _uh-oh. Oh well. It's really the only choice I've got._ "I'll just have to do things my way."

"What do you mean your way?" Lightning snapped.

"Try to open the door," Noctis smiled at her, "I've got the cie'th."

"No," Lightning said, "You aren't going to commit suicide."

"It won't be suicide," Noctis insisted.

"No," Lightning shook her head, "I don't think I can open this stupid door anyway."

"Okay," Noctis sighed, "We can try to fight our way back through the hallway."

Lightning glanced up and at the horde in front of them, "I called it suicide for a reason. There's too many for us to handle alone, even for us."

Noctis glanced at the horde over her shoulder. _She's probably right._ He growled in frustration, "Why are there so many?"

"Psicom has sent multiple teams in here and none of them have come back," Lightning explained, "I'm assuming this is why. And then there's probably all the people that wandered in here by accident."

_Like Serah. _Noctis shook his head, "Um, do you have a way of us getting out of here with Serah?"

"Not with Serah," Lightning shook her head, "but the Purge will be the next best chance to get her back."

"The Purge," Noctis whispered, "What is it?"

"They tell everyone that they're moving to Pulse and then kill them somewhere along the way," Lightning shrugged.

"Nice, so you're going to derail the Purge and get your sister back? Two birds with one stone."

"Yep," Lightning nodded, "IF we manage to get out of here in one piece."

"Okay then," Noctis looked around.

The cie'th continued to shamble forward.

"Well we're a lot faster than them."

"We could dodge and weave," Lightning nodded, "Let's go." She shot forward.

Noctis cringed, "That's nuts." He sighed and followed her quickly. _And she said I wanted suicide. She's crazy._ Noctis smirked, "Sounds like something I would do. I've gotten a lot more cautious since I got here." he ducked under a flying one and jumped over an arm. They managed to make it out with minimal damage.

"I'll wait for the Purge," Lightning sighed as they slipped out of the Vestige. She looked over her shoulder worriedly. Her face hardened with anger, "If that thing hurts her more than it has I will come up with some worse kind of punishment for it."

Noctis turned to walk backwards and watched it disappear, "It won't."

"How do you know?" Lightning snapped.

"She's it's l'cie," Noctis said, "She needs to be able to carry out her focus meaning she's probably got plenty of protection."

Lightning's eyes narrowed, "Speaking from experience?"

"Um, no," Noctis shook his head.

"Okay," Lightning nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Serah opened her eyes. She was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Meow."

"A cat?" she rolled over and lifted herself to her hands and knees. It was a cat sitting next to her calmly licking it's paw, "What are you doing here?"

"Meow," the cat met her gaze. Its blue eyes pierced into her soul. The cat itself was black with white tipped ears and a white tail tip.

"Hi," Serah sat back on her feet, "What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"Meow," the cat said. It stood and stretched before walking off.

"Wait!" Serah cried, "Don't leave me here!" she climbed to her feet and followed it.

The cat led her down a flight of stairs and up to a platform.

Serah walked hesitantly into the center of the platform where it waited. Nothing happened. She sighed in relief and sat down next to the cat.

"Hello Serah."

"What?" Serah turned to stare at the cat with wide eyes.

"Hello Serah," it nodded.

Serah's eyes widened further.

"You were chosen for a higher purpose," it licked its paw, "but that purpose may not be what you thought. You dreamed you destroyed the world but that may not be the outcome of the actions you take."

Serah swallowed and nodded, "Okay so what do I do?"

"Save Cocoon," the cat said simply.

"That's it?"

"You have to want it in all of your heart."

"But I don't want Cocoon to be destroyed! It's my home!" Serah shook her head.

"Then save it. Want to save it in all of your heart," the cat said.

"Is this really happening?" Serah asked suddenly.

"You are dreaming," the cat said.

"Oh, okay. Then why am I talking to a cat if it's my dream?"

"Because it's your dream," the cat licked her hand, "You do like cats correct?"

"Well yeah," Serah nodded, "They're independent and quiet, generally speaking, and reliable and sweet. Almost like my sister. They act all tough but they're just a bunch of softies."

The cat nodded with a purr, "Yes. If you want to save Cocoon then save Cocoon. Your time is almost up. You don't have much of it left. You can pass your focus on to another but that would require them talking to you. You have to pass it on verbally if you're going to. I will turn you to crystal."

"I wouldn't have completed my focus but you'll turn me to crystal anyway?" Serah asked.

"Yes but Cocoon still needs saving. If you will pass it on then pass it on to someone that you know can do it," the cat warned.

"I'll pass it on to my sister! And Snow," Serah nodded.

"Very well," the cat nodded, "Good bye Serah. We will talk again."

"Okay," Serah nodded. She suddenly felt very tired and laid down on her back.

Noctis sighed, "Damn, okay so I see plenty of soldiers but no pink haired soldier." He continued to scan the crowds of people. Some were purge victims fighting the soldiers that were in charge of it. He saw Snow and jogged up to him, "Where's Lightning?"

"I don't know," Snow glanced at him, "I wouldn't have expected her to be fighting this."

"Her sister's a Pulse l'cie and currently in the Vestige they're going to ditch somewhere around here and you don't think she'll be fighting?" Noctis rolled his eyes, "Alright whatever."

"Well," Snow paused.

"She is a soldier," Gadot said.

"Yeah," Snow nodded.

Noctis rolled his eyes again, "Okay, I can't find her so I'll help you out for right now."

"Alright," Snow smirked, "You should join NORA."

"No thanks," Noctis shook his head, "I'm cool with what you guys do but I'm not positive I'd be of any help."

"Course you would," Lebreau said.

"Yeah okay," Noctis shrugged. Psicom soldiers walked around the corner and started instantly shooting. Noctis cut all three of them down in an instant.

"No help my ass," Gadot smirked.

"We gotta get these people to safety," Snow pledged.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "how about we cut the crap and stop wasting time." He turned and began walking away, "You aren't going to get anyone to safety by standing there proclaiming that you will. Actions speak louder than words."

Snow shrugged and jogged up to his side, "Alright. We'll start with that group right there."

Noctis sighed and tapped his foot in impatience as Snow talked to the people. _Well he knows at to get people to rally. That's a good thing I guess. It would be nice if he would stop baffling with bull crap though._ Once they were on the move again Snow took charge. Noctis didn't have a problem. _It's kind of nice to have everyone turn to someone else for guidance for once._ He smirked, "Then I can do what I want."

Snow fought well but he was slow and he didn't take defeat well. A lot of the people that volunteered to help died. Snow seemed hurt by it but Noctis was used to it. He rolled his eyes.

"If you don't know who to save then you just save them all right?" Snow asked.

Gadot nodded, "Yep."

"Good luck with that," Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, "If you try to save them all then it'll hurt you more than it helps them."

"Thanks for the optimism," Snow muttered.

"You're welcome," Noctis said. He turned to look at the destruction that had been wrought. _Damn. That was a nice move._

Gadot and Snow climbed into small airships and flew away.

Noctis glared after them, "Okay, you're just gonna leave me behind." His eyes narrowed. _Oh well. Snow at least will pay for it later. I have to find Lightning and Serah. Snow can take care of himself._ He jogged down the tracks.

Serah opened her eyes and Lightning was there, "Lightning?"

Lightning stared at her.

"Serah!"

She smiled.

Snow ran up to her.

"There's something I need you to do for me," Serah whispered.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Anything," Snow promised.

Lightning glared at him.

"I need you to save Cocoon. I can't but you can," Serah smiled, "You can save Cocoon."

"Good job Serah. You're time as a l'cie is over. You can sleep now," the cat was there again.

Serah closed her eyes and the world faded away. She dreamed of her friends and of Snow and Lightning finally getting along. She dreamed of returning home and having a real family.


	12. Chapter 12

Noctis sighed, "How am I going to get into that thing. I'm pretty positive Lightning's in there but I don't know how to get there." he growled and looked around. An airship was headed right for the Vestige. He shrugged and tossed a sword at it. It hit and imbedded itself into the ship. He teleported to it and hitched a ride. _Well this is entertaining. Actually it kind of is._ He smiled, "Wow. This would be why I don't spend extended periods of time with Snow." He dislodged the sword and dropped onto a ledge of the Vestige just as a bright light was expelled from it and it started to drop. _Whoa! _He slammed his sword into the ground and rode it down. He was knocked off and into a wave of crystal as it landed. He landed and bounced. _Ouch. _Noctis struggled to his feet, "Well, that was an interesting experience." He looked around trying to ignore the fact that his left leg felt like giving out from under him.

He found Snow and Lightning as well as Vanille and two others he didn't recognize. _Well I guess we hang out here and wait for them to wake up._ He crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar of crystal.

Snow opened his eyes, "Ugh. Ow." He got to his feet and looked around, "Noctis, when'd you get here?"

"Recently," Noctis muttered. He looked up and met Snow's curious gaze with an angry glare, "Since you were so kind and left me behind."

"I didn't—oh I did leave you behind," Snow sighed, "Sorry but I was distracted."

"I could tell," Noctis nodded. He sighed, "Look what happened?"

Snow shrugged and threw his arms in the air, "No clue."

"We're l'cie," one of the others said.

Noctis turned. It was a silver haired boy.

He was studying his wrist with a look of horror confusion and dread, "We're l'cie. We're doomed to a focus and we're enemies of Cocoon."

Noctis paused, "Wait a sec." He counted them, "Five. There're five of you." _'Six l'cie saved their home in a show of sacrifice.' Six l'cie. _You're all l'cie?" he asked.

"More than likely," Snow nodded, "Since we were all in the same place when the fal'cie branded us."

"So that's five of you," Noctis repeated.

"Why is that so important?" Lightning snapped.

"Noctis!" Vanille smiled and waved.

Noctis gave her a half wave in return, "There should be six."

"Why should there be six?" Hope asked, "Who would want to be a l'cie?"

"I don't know," Noctis shrugged, "Six. That seems like an optimum number."

"Cut the crap," Lightning snapped, "Why six?"

Noctis glanced at her then at the other's expectant faces, "Um, because that's how it's supposed to be?" _uh-oh I should've kept that to myself. Ignis! Where are you when I need you? You're the diplomat not me._

"Why is that how it's supposed to be?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest.

_I don't understand why she's being hostile all of a sudden. _Noctis shrugged, "I don't know. It seems—Ow!" he fell to the ground as Lightning's fist connected with his face.

"You're avoiding the question," Lightning growled.

The silver haired boy took a shocked step back.

Vanille put her hands over her mouth, "Ow?"

Noctis looked at her, "I can't tell you why!"

"Then why did you mention it?"

"Because I wasn't thinking," Noctis sighed and climbed to his feet. He dusted himself off, "Why'd you hit me?"

"You weren't giving a straight answer," Lightning snapped.

"Guys I think you should save this for later," Snow said.

"Psicom's going to be looking for stragglers," Lightning said, "Let's go."

They all turned to follow her.

Noctis remained still and cocked his head to the side, "That's more like Lightning when I first showed up." _of course having your sister turned into a l'cie in a world where that's really bad and then being turned into a l'cie yourself is probably world shattering._ He shrugged.

"Hey!"

Noctis turned and saw scores of soldiers standing behind him, "Damn." He looked at the ground and shook his head.

Lightning sighed and looked around. _'There should be six.' What did he mean six? Is there another l'cie? Who is the sixth? Is it Serah? If it was Serah then should she have turned to crystal? Is Snow right? Is our focus to save Cocoon? His reasoning is terribly inaccurate but is that our focus? Serah passed it on to us and then turned to crystal. But what we saw…that doesn't involve saving Cocoon. Does it? Could something like that have the power to save Cocoon? What if we do destroy it? Serah asked us to save it. Is fate inevitable? I don't think so._ Her face hardened into a determined glare.

"We should find Serah," Snow said.

"You can," Lightning drew her gunblade.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to find out who our sixth player is," she nodded.

"Really?" Vanille smiled, "I'll go with!"

Sazh nodded.

Hope glanced from Snow to Lightning and back again.

Lightning didn't wait for him.

"Go on," Snow nodded to her, "She's got a plan. She always does. It's best if you hang with her."

Hope nodded and jogged after her.

Snow sighed, "I'm going to find Serah. I'll meet up with you guys once I've made sure she's okay."

_Lightning sighed and shook her head, "Oh well." She put her hand on the railing beside her. The gloom of the land she resided in did not get to her the same way it had before. She smiled, "Thank you Noctis." He had not been in the original story, the story that had brought her to this place but now he was a part of it just as much as she was. "The timeline has been changed but not for the worse. He will be an ever constant paradox, one the timeline will not be able to fix, but some paradoxes are necessary for a brighter future." Lightning shrugged, "I sent him back farther than I had intended and now the story has changed…"_

* * *

><p><strong>The end. I'm thinking on writing a sequel but it depends and it might be a while.<strong>


End file.
